Victoria Fiorenza
'Victoria Fiorenza '''is the Princess of the Kingdom of Fiore. She's the younger sister of Prince Joseph Fiorenza. Known for her clumsy but graceful self, Victoria is said to bring a good mood to the Palace whenever she is out and about. Appearance Victoria is noted to be very attractive and the object of many noble men's affection. Standing at below average height, she sports a fit and moderately curvaceous figure. She has very long bleach blonde hair, which she wears down in both casual and formal settings. Along with her her blonde hair are her golden color eyes which give off a sense regality. Victoria's normal outfit consists of a low cut blue skirt with white frills, along with a sleevless white customized tube-top with golden lining. Along with that she wears long white gloves, with a similar design to her top, that reach past her elboe but only cover half of her hand. With that, she wears long white stockings that easily pass her knees; a frilly white cloth neck choker. Personality More then anything else, Victoria is known to be a sweet and honest person. Albeit clumsy, a trait her friends teases her about from time to time(casually running into people, tripping, and dropping stuff), she knows how to lift someone's mood. Contrary to her stoic elder brother, Victoria radiates a friendly aura that draws people. She is very considerate of other's feelings, even he servants. Despite being a princess and brought up in a lavish lifestyle, Victoria has, on many occasions, escaped the palace and "walked among the common people". She has a very good relationship with her elder brother, despite the latter not being the most talkative one; same applies to the members of the Vanguard-- an armed unit of skilled mages personally put together by her brother, Joseph . She has a particularly strong tie with Sanosuke Wilkes, more so then anyone else. Some of the Vanguard members even joke that her highness has secretly fallen for him. Whether that's true or not is unconfirmed. Victoria believes in treating others equally, no matter their socio-economic status. This is something that she has had literal shouting matches with her father, the King, over. The latter, while a fair person, doesn't truly see commoners as equals to those of noble blood. Her mother comments that Victoria has "a heart that feels for the people and their pains". Once she even scolded a group of wealthy men and women in public because they were overcharging prices on products to a poor town and more or less exhorting them. Victoria has an desire to understand what ''love ''really is. Due to her parents having an arranged marriage, their answers don't appease her. She once asked Sanosuke this, which resulted in an embarrassed Sannosuke and flushed Victoria-- which only added to the jokes about them among their friends. History Synopsis Trivia *Her appearance is based off Arcueid Brunestud from ''Tsukihime. *She has a very close friendship with Sanosuke Wilkes. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Zicoihno Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias